


Dia de los Muertos

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [56]
Category: Grimm (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV), seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Hannah helps the boys with their schoolwork by sharing a holiday with them.





	Dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Set Nov 1, 2013
> 
> I do not celebrate Dia de los Muertos, but I've tried to be as respectful and accurate as possible in my descriptions. My information is based on research, not personal knowledge.

[ ](https://imgur.com/TUCdrET)

“So...it’s not like Halloween?”

Hannah offered Lucas a smile as she placed another candle on the second tier of the altar. “No, it’s not. Halloween was a dark night in many places, originally a night of fear and evil. Why do you think Hansel hates it so much?”

“Because of the witches,” Bellamy replied. “He says it’s one of their holidays.”

“One of their celebrations, yes,” she agreed, a small grimace twisting her lips. When both boys gave her confused looks, she tried to explain. “The word ‘holiday’ is supposed to refer to a ‘holy day’, but it’s meaning has become muddied and confused.” Her shoulders rose in a small shrug. “It’s a personal preference - if they’re going to choose evil, I’m not going to grant them a holy day.”

Lucas tilted his head. “Gretel admits not all witches are evil.”

“And they’re not,” she agreed. “But the white witches don’t tend to celebrate the same days or events as the evil ones.” She paused. “There is also a small section of society that celebrate pagan holidays, some of whom refer to themselves as ‘witches’ though most use ‘Wiccan’. They’re not the same as the witches we hunt.”

“Doesn’t all this get confusing?” Bellamy frowned at her.

She laughed. “I haven’t even brought in the Hexenbiest or the Zauberbiest of the Wesen world as yet.”

Both boys blinked at her. “The what?” 

“The Wesen world has their own types of witches and warlocks,” she explained. “Females are called Hexen and males are Zauberbiest. They’re actually a different species as opposed to people who have an innate power or trying to harness the energy around them.”

“How do you keep all that in your head?” Bellamy made a face as Lucas shook his head.

“It’s my duty.” She rearranged some of the flowers as gave her simple answer. There had been a short few months of time where she’d rebelled against the idea of having a predestined duty, some sacred responsibility that would control part of her life. She’d gotten involved with Ty during that time. Benji ended up being the only bright light of that time frame. “Anyway, back to your report?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” 

“ _Día de Los Muertos_ celebrates the lives of those who have passed away,” she explained. “Families honor their ancestors and loved one, inviting them back into their homes for the holiday.”

“As in ghosts?” Lucas’ eyebrows climbed up his forehead. 

“No.” Her answer came fast and firm. “Ghosts tend to be malevolent or trying to finish some kind of business. The spirits of the ancestors are loved, not feared.” She pointed at their notebooks. “Something to remember - despite it being referred to as the **day** of the dead, it’s actually a two day celebration. Technically it started last night, on the eve. Today is _Día de los Angelitos_ , the Day of the Little Angels for remembering infants and children while tomorrow is the actual _Día de los Muertos_ for remembering adults.” She tapped a finger on her lips. “Some will call it a three day holiday - because of the preparations on the 31st as well as the fact that we start on the eve of All Saints’ Day.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. “Is this a Catholic thing?”

“Not really.” Lips trembling with amusement, Hannah pulled out a picture of her grandmother. “It’s a Mexican holiday, one that developed from ancient Aztec traditions. When Christianity came into the country, they combined those traditions with our holy days of All Saints’ and All Souls’ days.” She placed the picture in the center of the display. “For me, this is all about remembering and honoring people, not bringing spirits in.”

“So what is this?” Lucas looked over the altar. 

“This is an _ofrenda_ , an altar,” she replied. Stepping back, she looked at it for a long moment to see how everything balanced. “It can be as simple or complex as you want, as long as it means something to you - and in some way reminds you of the loved ones you’re honoring.”

He reached out to touch the flowers decorating the arch. “This is kind of cool.”

“I’m glad you like it. The arch represents the passage between life and death.”

“I meant the whole thing,” Lucas grinned, “but that works too.”

“Why the butterflies?” Bellamy interrupted. “I get the candles and the skulls, but the butterflies and the dogs? They’re kind of . . . weird.”

“Traditionally they’re considered spirit guides.” Hannah reached out to touch one of the small dog figures. “Dogs were believed to guide the spirits to their final resting places after death while the monarch butterfly symbolized the spirit’s return to earth.”

“That’s different.” Lucas scratched out a couple of notes. “Most people that talk symbolically use the butterfly for transition.” He paused. “Or maybe that works.”

“Monarch butterflies are migratory,” she pointed out. “They migrate to Mexico in the autumn.”

“I get it.” He looked at the altar. “I get the guides thing, but why the food and drink?”

“What do you do after a journey? Especially if you had to walk?”

Bellamy nodded. “Have something to eat or drink.”

“Water represents life,” she continued. “And the bread is a sweet roll called _pan de los muertos_ , or ‘dead bread’. The shape reminds us of the circle of life.” Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her grandmother’s rosary and draped it over her picture. “This is all about remembering, honoring, not grieving. Some of that happens - we’re only human after all, but it’s meant to be something joyful, playful even.”

“Which kind of explains the colorful skulls and the lady skeleton.” Lucas leaned in to look at some of the decorations.

“Skulls have been part of it since the days of the Aztecs,” Hannah informed them. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the small objects. “And the colors are very symbolic - which might be from both cultures, Catholic and Aztec.”

“Catholicism is a culture?” 

“What’s the definition of culture?”

The two boys exchanged a look at her question, and then Bellamy pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times. “Culture - the customary beliefs, social forms, and material traits of a racial, religious, or social group.” He looked up. “Oh.”

“Exactly. We have a distinct history as well as a set of practices and rituals that are unique to our culture.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s why I get annoyed with people who make noises about cultural appropriation and then use our symbols and rituals for their own purposes - whether in art or costumes or whatever.”

“You don’t want them doing it?”

“I’m all for freedom of expression,” she corrected, “as long as they’re even-handed about it. I only get irritated if they’re going to get up in arms over someone wearing a kimono for Halloween and then refuse to do the same thing when someone desecrates a crucifix for ‘art’s’ sake.” She shook her head. “Never mind - personal soap box.”

“Okay…”

Lucas drew out the word, and Hannah gave him a smile. “We’re talking about a joyous celebration.”

“Right.” Bellamy let her change the subject. “So if the colors are symbolic, what do they mean?”

“Yellow represents the sun and unity, because we’re all the same under the sun,” she began. “White symbolizes purity while pink signifies happiness.” Her finger moved to another skull. “Red stands for life, more particularly the blood of life.” 

“And purple?”

“Purple is used to depict mourning.” Hannah stepped away to lean against the back of the couch. She examined the decorated corner. “It’s not a sad day, but we recognize that it’s there.”

Lucas walked over to lean beside her. “So why the lady skeleton?”

Her laughter rang out. “ _La Calavera Catrina_ \- she’s become a symbol for the celebration.” Hannah eyed the drawing of the skeleton dressed in all her finery. “I think the original artist was doing some kind of social satire, but she’s moved beyond that. Now she tends to mock death - that death may be the great neutralizer, but it can’t defeat the spirit.”

“Huh.” Bellamy joined them. “You’ve got some empty spaces.”

“I know.” Reaching out, she brushed a hand through his hair. “But I’m not the only who lost loved ones. I thought we could leave spaces in case anyone else wanted to put pictures up.”

“Nice.” Lucas closed his notebook. “I’ve got enough for my report.”

“Me too,” Bellamy agreed.

“Good,” Hannah straightened and turned to smile at both of them. Amusement and anticipation filled her tone as she dropped her surprise. “Then you can just enjoy the festival.”

“Festival? What festival?” Voices overlapping, the boys came to attention, their eyes bright with excitement.

“The _Día de Los Muertos_ festival we’re going to tomorrow if you get your rough drafts done tonight.” They blinked at her and she touched each of their cheeks in turn. “So you better get started if you want to go with me.”

Hannah watched, an affectionate smile curving her lips as the boys rushed out of the room. After a moment, she turned back to the altar and moved to light the candles. The family all knew about her plans to help the boys with their reports, so she figured they would help keep an eye on the decorations. Putting down the lighter, she touched her fingers to her lips before moving them to her grandmother’s face.

“ _Te quiero, Aba_ ,” she murmured. “ _Todavía te extraño_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the translations are covered in the story, but for the last two:
> 
> _Te quiero, Aba_ \- I love you, Grandma. ("Aba" is a short form of "abuela")  
>  _Todavía te extraño_ \- I still miss you


End file.
